


Shame; (L)gbt

by Lxxxarry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Amigas - Freeform, Amor gay, Chicas, ChicaxChica, Cliche, Español, Español | Spanish, F/F, Gay, Homosexual, Humor, LGBT+, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbianas, Love, Mujeres, MujerxMujer, Notas, Novias, Parejas gay, Personajes lesbicos, Romance, Romantico, Sex, Spanish, Timidez, Vergüenza, Whatsapp, amistad, amor lesbico, cursi, homosexualidad, lesbian love, romance lesbico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxxarry/pseuds/Lxxxarry
Summary: Donde a una chica le gusta otra, pero le da vergüenza hablarle.





	Shame; (L)gbt

Marie, 13 años (cuando conoce a Andy) 

Marie iba caminando por su biblioteca favorita debido a su enorme espacio y miles de libros allí. Ve un libro muy llamativo así que decide ir por este. Lo va a tomar y justo en ese momento otra persona decide agarrarlo, pudo haber sido el típico roce de manos super romántico, pero en vez de eso Marie choca con la estantería y cae, junto con ella unos quince libros más. Sí, tal vez ella es sólo un poco torpe. Ella y la otra persona se ven por lo que habrá sido menos de un segundo, para que después esta misteriosa persona se vaya. "Cosas que pasan" piensa Marie para después levantarse, recojer los libros que anteriormente se han caído e irse.


End file.
